


Keep me from going crazy

by Brionnabiggie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brionnabiggie/pseuds/Brionnabiggie
Summary: Sonia and Gundham awoke from the Neo world program. Soon after, Sonia realizes she has to go back to Novoselic, but has some unfinished business with Gundham before she leaves. While they revealed their true feelings, they had a heated night that led up to Sonia returning to Novoselic ill. Could it be the Ultimate Breeders child?
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 19





	1. I love you Mr. Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia confesses to Gundham about her feelings but what she don’t know is that he returns them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Slight sex scene hehehe  
> My first fan fiction so please do not judge to much.

Sonia Nevermind was never sure of her feelings for the Ultimate Breeder until now. When she was him get executed, she was for sure he was gone for good, but when she left that Neo world program, she stood by Gundham side until he had awoken. Ofcourse, they stood by each others side when he did and spent many nights and weekends together. Although, Sonia had nearly any time left before she left back to Noveslic, but there was one thing she had left undone to do and she wasn’t sure until now how she felt. Reveal her true feelings to Gundham.

Like every Saturday afternoon after breakfast, they walked hand in hand by the beach on Jabberwock Island. They never spoke a word, they just walked and admire the beauty among the sunset and the waves of the beach. Sonia stopped walking immediately and kind of tugged Gundham towards her, almost making Gundham fall on the sand. “What is the meaning of this my Dark queen? Are you not enjoying our afternoon walks?” Gundham looked very worried at her as she was looking very determined. “Oh no worries Gundham, there is actually something that i have been wanting to tell you and since I’m going to be leaving to Noveslic soon to full fill my princess duties, I have a proposition for you” She said out with a sigh. Sonia he so many thoughts running through her head, wondering if Gundham would return her feelings back and maybe move to Noveslic with her as a Royal Guard or even a Royal Animal keeper, maybe even the King ruling by her side. But all she could do is hope for the best and watch Gundham respond back to her. “Oh? And what is the proposition you have to tell the Dark Lord?” He replied back sort of stunned since she never really asks him questions much less give him a proposition. “Gundham, i-i-i..don’t know how to say this but uhm, I really like you and I would really like for you to return to Noveslic with me”. Gundham was stunned by the words he had heard coming from a princess like her. Sonia just wasn’t any regular princess , she was a beautiful optimistic one with a few weird traits that you wouldn’t call “noble”. But Gundham knew deep down, he loved her. “Sonia...I...lo-love you” he hid his face even more and turned to run away from embarrassment, but Sonia grabbed him by his arm, pulled down his scarf and kissed him. Gundham had no time to react so he just pulled her whole body in and began kissing her back.

After their lips parted, Gundham stared at her, “Shall we make our way back to my cottage? I really just want to hold you my Dark Queen”. Sonia quickly nodded, tugged his arm and dragged him quickly to his cottage. On their way to the cottage, Gundham thought to himself ‘Oh god what if she wants to have intercourse? Why did i invite her to my cottage?’. He had an instant regret but as soon as he opened the door to his cottage, Sonia pushed him in, instantly locking his door and kissing him more. “Gundham, I want you...Please” she said while still kissing him passionately. He honestly didn’t know what to do or say, he’s obviously inexperienced and a Virgin as well. He honestly just let her lead the way without saying a word to each other , just passionate kissing until they made their way to Gundham’s bed. 

Sonia was now on top of Gundham still kissing him, she took a break off to throw her shirt off but Gundham stopped her half way. “Sonia stop, I have never done... this before and I am..nervous, especially seeing your chest and your body for the first time, you make me so...NERVOUS” he panicked and looked away from her , but she nurtured his face on her hands and told him “Gundham we don’t have to do this, I want to do this because I want to make you happy and show you how much I appreciate you for always being there for me”. Her smile was all Gundham needed to just let her continue on what she was doing, He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately again “Take off your shirt then please... I want to do it and I want to lose my virginity to you”. This was Sonia’s first time to as well. While they took their clothes off, stealing kisses in between, Sonia laid down, spreading her legs, waiting for Gundham to insert. “Are you sure about this Dark Queen?” He looked at her before he was about to make the final decision. “Yes Gundham, I want you to be my first as well” She said smiling with her arms wrapped around his neck, that smile was all he ever needed and wanted. He inserted his groin inside of her while she let out a cry, he stopped immediately. “No don’t worry, it’ll only hurt for a minute” she said trying not to moan anymore than what she already had let out. He began pumping inside of her the best he could, while she held on his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Everything from his position to their kisses were sloppy but they enjoyed every minute of it. She let out her last moan and he came inside of her, not knowing what else to do. He rolled off of her and laid beside her “Are you okay, Gundham?” She turned to the side and stared right at him. He smiled and kissed her, rubbing her head as they slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Princess of Novoselic

A few weeks have passed by ever since Gundham and Sonia had their little love session at Gundham’s cottage. They also got close over the few weeks and held hands often whenever they walked to the restaurant to meet up with the others, or basically pretty much wherever they went. Gundham decided not to return to Noveslic with Sonia, which made Sonia pretty up but she understood why. He wanted to stay with Hajime and the others to work for the future foundation, and rebuild the ruins they have created while being under despair. “I’m going to miss you my Dark Beautiful Queen” Gundham had said, laying in the sand next to his oh so beautiful girlfriend, the princess herself. They were just laying in the sand, watching the sunset go down and the moon appear. It was Sonia’s last day until she returned to Noveslic, she was going to miss Japan and all of her friends she had made there, especially Gundham. “ I’m going to miss you too, My Dark Lord” she smirked and peck him on his lips, while rubbing his cheek. They were both trying to endure and enjoy this last night together, although Sonia did promise to visit as well as Gundham, they both promised when they have finished their duties that Gundham will leave to Novoselic to be next to his queen in a ceremony.

It was the morning Sonia was to departure and Gundham already felt heartbroken. They tried to keep it together, but when they hugged , they both broke and returned each other several kisses and promises to be back in to each other’s arm once again. Gundham also had promised Sonia to keep in contact with her and call every night before bed time. Soon after, Sonia was gone and All Gundham could do is watch her walk away and be happy for the soon-to-be-queen. Weeks passed by, Sonia returned to Noveslic and Gundham ofcourse, keeping his promise with the princess. Their phone calls consisted of them talking all hours of the night and Sonia crying while Gundham is trying to console her the best he could with his words over the phone. “It’ll be alright my love, we’ll soon be in each other’s arms , but my my have you always been this emotional?” Gundham asked her full of concern as the princess who was always strong willed never cried this much until recently. Yes she cried and was very emotional at times, but not as emotional as she has been, it has been raising some eyebrows around the castle as much as she eats too. She can probably eat as much as Akane now. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Gundham, I’ve been crying over silly things and eating so much, I’m also getting sick as soon as I wake up, i might be feeling home sick from you” she giggled to herself but she was also concerned to know what is going on with her. “I highly suggest you get yourself checked out tomorrow, My Dark Queen, you are worrying me a lot now that you have mentioned all of those things.” Gundham looked down at his feet, worrying about Sonia’s health but he has a feeling she is in good shape. “I’ll check myself tomorrow and I promise I will tell you the results once I am finished, My love.” Sonia reassured him it was probably her just missing him, Gundham let his worries alone and talked with her for a few before they decided it was time to go to bed. 

The next morning, Sonia woke up with a sudden rush to vomit her guts out. She ran as fast as she could down the castle halls to the bathroom, while some of her vomit dripped from her mouth. One of her Royal Advisors were worried and came to the princess’s aid. “Are you alright, Miss Sonia? You’ve been acting different lately, eating non-stop, and throwing up down the castle halls” her advisor has said with concerned helping her clean herself up with a warm rag. “Ah, yes I am probably having with drawls from missing my friends from Japan, no need to worry” she said as she was gasping for air from puking her guts out. “Excuse me princess, but is there anyway you could be... pregnant?” Sonia was shocked hearing the words come from her advisors mouth, since that has never crossed her mind not once. She got so lost in the moment with Gundham that one night before she left about 6 weeks ago, that she totally forgot she could get pregnant with intercourse.

Soon after, Sonia had got dressed and headed to the clinic to see a doctor, and too much of her surprise, she was definitely pregnant. “Congratulations Princess, you are with child, I assume it is with your future king, hm?” The doctor said as she doing a sonogram on Sonia’s belly. “Uhm, i don’t know how to answer that” and Sonia really didn’t. She knew her and Gundham had feelings for each other , talked about being together, promising that Gundham will leave Japan to move on the Royal Castle to be next to Sonia. But they never really talked about him actually being a King by her side and have a family together. Sonia had gotten dressed and left the clinic to walk back to the castle to recollect her thought process on this. She began to cry knowing that Gundham might not would want to be there for her or even be with her, she’ll be stuck raising a child on her own since now her parents are gone, all she had was her Royal advisors and staff from the castle.

All of the sudden, her phone had started going off. She reached it from her pocket and noticed it was Gundham. Holding back more tears falling from her face, she hesitated to even answer the phone but sure enough she did anyways. “My Dark Queen! Did you go to the doctor today as i asked you to?” He said with a bit of concern and excitement in his voice to hear his beloved talk. She was nervous to respond and let complete silence take over her. “Sonia? Hello are you alright?” She broke down more while she clutched to her phone a little harder. “Yes yes I’m alright..” She lied and Gundham knew better “No you are not, I’ll make my flight tonight to be with you, Sonia, I don’t think i can bare another night without you”. At this point, Gundham was worried about Sonia, little did he know what she was truly hiding. “I’ll be waiting, but if i was to tell you something..bad...would you ever want to be with me?” Sonia choked on her words, still crying her eyes out, trying to hold herself together. “Sonia, what are you talking about? I would never leave you, I want to be with you and you only, My beloved Dark Queen, please tell me what worries you so i can put my worries to ease as well” Gundham was already half way out of his hotel room with his luggage, making his way to the airport. Hearing Sonia so devastated made him worried and anxious. “Gundham... I am.. preg-pr-pregnant”. Gundham was stunned, dropped his phone in shock. He honestly has no words to say to Sonia much less to himself. Sonia heard silence and hung up the phone just to ran home and cried.

Two days passed.

Gundham arrived to Novoselic to be with his now pregnant princess. He still hasn’t processed in his mind yet that he’s going to be a father, he also haven’t talked to Sonia since that day. So he honestly doesn’t know what expect once he walks through those castle doors.


	3. We’re going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed, I’ve been wanting to put out chapter 3 for awhile but I just didn’t couldn’t think of what i wanted to happen next. I promise chapter 4 will be better ❤️

It’s been 2 weeks since Gundham’s arrival in Novoselic and not one of them have spoken to each other since their short phone call. Gundham would check on Sonia to make sure she was okay, but Gundham was too afraid to talk about the situation just as much as Sonia was. They chose to run away from her pregnancy rather than just facing it. “Miss Sonia, have you and your baby’s father discussed what are you two are going to do when the baby is born?” Her advisor asked her in a bit of concern. “Not just yet..we haven’t spoken to each other in over two weeks, I am just at lost for words whenever I’m around him, he checks on me but he doesn’t even try to talk about which makes me chicken out of the conversation as well..” Sonia had said while looking down with tears filling her eyes up. She didn’t really know what to do, it’s just everytime Gundham walked in the room, she choked up. But she knew for a fact, she wanted to keep the baby with or without Gundham’s support.

It was Sonia’s 10 week appointment tomorrow at the doctors office, that’s when Sonia decided enough is enough. The baby is growing and it’s not going to stop. She paced back and forth in front of the guest bedroom Gundham was staying at, biting her nails in nervousness, deciding if she should barge in and pour out her feelings or just chicken out and not speak to him about this ever again. She took a big gulp and busted through his door “Gundham I-I cannot take this anymore!! We need to-.. what is the meaning of this?” She sees his bags packed and his bed made as if he’s already leaving and running away from the baby once again. “Sonia, my Dark Queen, please do not take this the wrong way” he said while grabbing her arm before she tried to escape, her eyes were filling up with tears. “I have been selfish these past couple of weeks and embarrassed of myself for not even talking to you about this..situation, but I do know for a fact, Sonia, I do not want to run away from you, I do not want to leave you alone with my spawn, I want to raise it with you and be with you, maybe...even forever.” She looked up with tears still falling from her face and she just pushed him into a hug, weeping away into his shirt. Gundham didn’t know what to do with a sad Sonia but the only thing he actually knew was to just hold her and let her cry it out. “I promise my Dark Queen, I am NOT leaving you, I have some important duties back in Japan before I return home to you.” He grabbed her by her cheeks and kissed her on her forehead, reassuring her, everything will be alright. “How long will you be gone, Gundham?” She said, looking up to him. “Not long, Princess, just know that Tanaka, the Forbidden one will never leave his soon-to-be Queen and his spawn” she grabbed him by his scarf and pushed his lips into hers. “I love you, I-I love...you so much, Gundham, I cannot wait until he/she comes.” “Me too, my beloved Dark Queen, me too”

Gundham decided that he wanted to spend his last day in Novoselic with Sonia to see their baby. He was rather nervous and having second thoughts of even seeing the baby he’s heard so much about. As they arrived at that clinic, Sonia and Gundham were called into the room. Sonia dressed into her nightgown and rested onto the hospital bed until the doctor had came in. “Hello princess and I’m assuming this is the father to be as well, hm? Well I am Doctor Arua and we will be doing a sonogram and hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time!!.” Gundham sat next to Sonia, squeezing her hand while they looked at their little peanut together. You could tell how happy they were, while they kept glancing at the baby’s picture and each other, whispering to each other how much they love each other and their new child. 

Once they heard the heartbeat, Gundham’s heart dropped “Is that... really my baby in there?” He said stuttering with nervousness and uncertainty, Ofcourse he knew the baby was his and nobody else’s but it was still crazy to him that he’s going to be a father. “Yes it is and the sound of it makes me think 100% it will be a girl” Sonia gasped with excitement and joy, knowing she might have a baby girl. Gundham hugged Sonia’s head and gave her kiss on the forehead. He was beyond ready to have the baby, and whether or not it was a boy or a girl, he was going to make sure it was loved.

Shortly after, their doctors appointment was over. Sonia quickly got dressed and they decided to go get lunch, run a few errands together before finally taking Gundham to the airport. Sonia knew her little happiness would come to an end but she knows Gundham will come back to her soon, especially before the baby is born. They decided to go back to regular phone calls in the morning as soon as they awaken, and at night, before bedtime ofcourse. The hours would be off for them, but they would make sure to set their alarms off whenever it was time for them to talk. As Gundham puts his luggage up in the airport, Sonia just stands by him, having a small panic attack, waiting for him to reassure her she will be alright alone. “What is it, My Dark Queen?” He smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder. She looked down, held her hands together with sweat starting to build up. “Do you promise you will come back to us? I am just a tad bit worried, Gundham” he hugged her for reassurance “Sonia, please do not fret, I promise I will come back, I am excited to go to Japan back to our old classmates to tell them the exciting news for us.” Sonia almost forgot about them , but she knew they would be super happy for them and she kind of wished she could go to Japan with Gundham to see them one last time. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn’t, she has too many royal duties to attend to, even though they could get quite stressful. Now she has to be extra careful about getting stressed and overwhelmed with her duties, now that she is with child. They hugged for what seemed like hours, and gave each other one last kiss before Gundham took off on his flight, Leaving Sonia helpless and weeping. She knew he would return, but for now she needed as much rest as she could get before she got any bigger.


End file.
